Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Wire Up Halloween
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Serpent Magic. Sun and her friends are excited for the Halloween Party at Canterlot Mall, but then... strange things begin to happen. Machines come to life and attack everyone. They ends up being trapped. Finally, there is something lurking around the mall targeting the main twelve. Can they get through this scary night?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Canterlot Spooky Mall

It's been a few days since Sun's birthday party, the girls and Wire Wolf are at the mall. Pinkie is being helped by the employees and her friends to put the finishing touches on the mall for… In Pinkie's case, "The Best Spooktacular Halloween Party Ever."

"This is going to be The Best Spooktacular Halloween Party Ever!" Pinkie cheers.

The mall is decorated with black and orange streamers and balloons. Spooky fake skeletons, bats, spiders, and witches flying on broom sticks hanging. There are also many different scary, funny, and happy pumpkins. The mall is fully decorated for Halloween. Even some of the stores, the food court, and the movie theater.

Pinkie and the gang are at the food court after putting many of the decorations around the mall. Now they are having some lunch and a good chat about the Halloween Party tomorrow.

"That looks awesome Pinkie. You outdid yourself again," Rainbow complements.

"Don't I always. I just love Halloween. It's my favorite holiday," Pinkie cheers.

"As well as Christmas, Thanksgiving, Labor day, Groundhog day, and practically every holiday ever known," Sun says with a calm smile.

"Too true," Pinkie happily replies.

"I love Halloween too," Sonata replies.

Aria chuckles with a smirk, "Especially the candy and food they have at parties."

"Hey," Sonata sternly glares at Aria.

"Well, I love to dress great and look presentable," Adagio says.

Rarity smiles, and says, "Ooh, me too. I have an amazing costume to try on."

"I'm not too thrilled about Halloween," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"Why not?" Twilight asks.

"Because every year, she hides in your room with your stuffed animals Until we manage to get her out eighth grade," Applejack answers.

Pinkie giggles, and says, "Yeah. That's the year that Rainbow Dash beat the pants off of the Diamond boys."

"And proud of it. No one messes with my friends," Rainbow says with pride.

Wire Wolf rolls his eyes, and says, "Let me guess, you fought at school and you and the boys got detention for it."

"Way to give me the low blow, Wolf," Rainbow slouches with a sulking look.

Sun smiles, and says, "Alright guys, let's not worry about what happened in the past halloween, and lets focus on this one."

"Says the one who decided to go inside the old manor on halloween night," Rarity grins.

Sun sighs, "Why do you gotta bring up old stuff?"

"Because we learn from our mistakes," Rarity answers.

"Touche," Rainbow replies.

"Well, I think we should have some fun decorating the rest of the mall before the day is done. Halloween is tomorrow, and I can't wait to have some fun!" Pinkie shouts with a smile.

Sonata cheers, "Then let's get to it."

"And I just know the perfect song for the occasion," Pinkie says.

Pinkie brings out the radio and turns on the music. They hear music coming out of the radio

Applejack rolls her eyes, and says, "That song again. Well, I guess it's appropriate to the theme."

"Let's get going," Aria says.

Song:

It's close to midnight

Something evil's lurking from the dark

Aria and Sonata are decorating the stage for the band and d.j. Vinyl plugs in to the speakers so the song can be played all over the mall

Song:

Under the moonlight

You see a sight that almost stops your heart

Rarity, Twilight, and Adagio are putting some of the streamers and decorations on the ceiling.

Song:

You try to scream

But terror takes the sound before you make it

Applejack, Pinkie, Wire Wolf, and Sun are carving the pumpkins and making faces.

Song:

You start to freeze

As horror looks you right between your eyes

You're paralyzed

Fluttershy, Falling Star, and Rainbow are

Song:

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

The girls then bring their instruments and the microphones on stage, and play to the music for practice.

Song:

You hear the door slam

And realize there's nowhere left to run

Pinkie, Twilight, and Sun hang up the disco ball. Twilight uses her levitation ability to lift it up. Sun and Pinkie are able to attach it to the ceiling.

Song:

You feel the cold hand

And wonder if you'll ever see the sun

Adagio, Sonata, and Rarity set up the dance floor, and turn on the lights.

Song:

You close your eyes

And hope that this is just imagination

Applejack, Rainbow, and Sonata set up the table for the food, drinks, and candy to put on

Song:

Girl but all the while

You hear a creature creeping up behind

You're out of time

Wire Wolf, Aria, and sonata set up the games. Although, Pinkie ends up falling into a barrel full of apple for the apple boubin game.

Song:

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

The friends help decorate the theater for the party. With Juniper's help, they are able to find scary and halloween themed movies for anyone arriving to the party.

Song:

Night creatures call

And the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time

They're open wide

This is the end of your life

Song:

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

All through the night

I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see

They look at the mall to see that everything is all finish and well decorated for the party.

Song:

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight

And share a killer, thriller, chiller

Thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

The twelve friends begin to help finish decorating the mall for the Halloween party

After time of decorating and setting the accessories up, the mall is all decorated for halloween.

"Yay! We're all done decorating for the Halloween Party tomorrow!" Pinkie cheers.

"Yeah. the place looks marvelous spooky," Rarity with with a smile.

"Alright, I can't wait for the party. It's going to rock," Rainbow says.

Then Twilight says, "But before we do, we should check out the haunted house close by."

"Good idea," Sun says.

The girls and Wire Wolf arrive at the haunted house that is using a two floor store to do it.

Twilight looks at the map Pinkie has given her, "According to the map, the house is divided by two floors. We should split up so we can check them out faster."

Everyone nod their heads in reply.

Soon the group walkinside the haunted house together. Then they seperate to cover more ground.

Down stairs, Twilight, Adagio, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie look around downstairs.

The girls begin to look at the gadgets, lights, and other kinds of features to the haunted house. Pinkie ends up scaring them while dressing up like a mummy and popping out of the casket. Adagio responds to this little prank by smacking Pinkie on the head.

"Ow!" Pinkie reacts.

Applejack and Rainbow look around in one of the rooms. Applejack presses a button, and makes a orb admit electricity scaring the two.

Twilight and Rarity look around to check some of the rooms. Rarity is rather stunned to see some of the dummies and mannequins have in her case, horrible fashion. Twilight rolls her eyes in reply.

Upstairs, Sun, Wire Wolf, Aria, Sonata, Fluttershy, and Falling Star are checking around the rooms to see if they're in perfect condition.

Fluttershy is hudding Falling Star by the arm really tight. So tight that Fluttershy is actually hurting Falling Star's arm.

Feeling the pain, Falling Star says, "Uh Fluttershy, I think you're crushing my arm."

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry, Falling Star" Fluttershy quickly apologizes and lets go of Falling Star's arm.

"That's alright. But…. ow… I didn't realize you can squeeze that hard," Falling Star replies, rubbing her right arm.

Fluttershy blushes, and quietly says, "Sorry."

At a different part of the upper floor, Aria and Sonata are looking around a room that has spooky underwater decorations. The room looks almost like a sunken ship.

"This places looks a bit spooky," Sonata says.

"Yeah. It reminds me on the graveyard of ships back home," Aria says.

Sonata spin's shivers, "Don't remind me. That place is supposed to be haunted."

"Aw, don't tell me you're still scared of that place?" Aria asks.

"What do you think?!" Sonata screams in Aria's face.

Aria blinks a few times with a straight look.

Sun and Wire Wolf look around one of the room that looks like a mental asylum padded rooms. They both look around and at the dummy dressed like an insane person. They can see that the room is fine.

After that, Sun and Wire wolf leaves the room.

"Well, that rooms seems to be fine. I'm surprised they aren't on right now," sun says.

"They're probably waiting until tomorrow to have it on," Wire Wolf suspects.

"You're right. We should try to find the others," Sun says.

The two then begin to make their way downstairs to find the others.

Downstairs Pinkie search around the place to see if there's anything that needs spooking up. She keeps from popping one place to another. Just then, she trips on one of the cord that is on the ground. Pinkie ends up bumping her head into the button that is an on switch.

The girls quickly turn up to see the rooms to the haunted house are turning on. The scream when spooks and ghouls begin to pop out from all over the place.

Sun and Wire Wolf scream when a axe wielder with a hockey mask gets in front of them.

The scrambles their feet back, but Sun ends up falling to the wall, and the wall turns around causing her to scream.

Wire Wolf quickly turns around and yells, "Sun."

Wire Wolf quickly turns around to find Sun. Aria, Sonata, Falling Star, and Fluttershy run to find Wire Wolf after hearing the scream.

"What happen?" Fluttershy asks.

"I don't know, Sun disappeared somehow," Wire Wolf answers.

In the dark room, Sun is able to stand up after falling in. She looks around, and wonders why the room is do dark. Sun decides to see if she can find a way out. She walks along the walls to see if she can find a way out of the room.

As she is trying to look for a door or a light for that matter, she doesn't notice her foot stepping on a red button on the ground. Suddenly, the room begin to turn a creepy red and yellow color. And then spirits begin to fly around all over the place, but that's not the end of it. Holographic fire begin to appear, and then little pipes that unleashes small spouts of real fire.

Sun starts to feel her heart beating fast,and her eyes widen as she is starting to get a cold sweat. Being in this room full of fire causes Sun to recall a really bad memory.

Sun begins banging against the wall as she screams, "Help! Get me out of here!"

Outside of the room and hearing the screaming and banging, Wire Wolf and the others quickly turn hear where the noise is coming from. Wire Wolf comes to the wall and hears the screaming and banging sound coming from.

Twilight and the others run up to hear the scream.

"What in the world was that?" Twilight asks.

"I think Sun is in trouble," Wire Wolf says.

Wire Wolf calls out, "Sun, can you hear me?!"

But Wire Wolf can't hear Sun screaming, instead he can hear her crying. Suddenly, Wire Wolf then feels an opening on the wall, and knows that he needs to get Sun out.

"Girls. I think I found a way in. Help me get in this room," Wire Wolf says.

Applejack and Rainbow volunteer and help Wire Wolf bang on the wall until, they are able to turn the wall. Suddenly, Sun runs out and hugs Wire Wolf as they both fall on the ground.

Wire Wolf sits up to see Sun is shedding tears, taking deep breaths, and hugging Wire Wolf. Seeing how frighten Sun is, Wire Wolf gives Sun a hug to reassure her.

Falling Star turns to the others, and asks, "What's wrong with Sun? She looks like she has seen a ghost."

The others look to see the fiery inferno room. Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie look worried, and understand why Sun is so frighten. Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings are looking at Sun with worried looks

Applejack leans to the five girls, and whispers, "Remember how Sun told you about losing her memories after gettin' hit by a car."

"Yes," Twilight says.

"That's was part of the story. When she first came into this world, Sun was trapped in the Princess Celestia throne room when it was on fire thank to Queen Chrysalis," Applejack explains.

The five girls look at Applejack with shocked look.

"What?" Twilight responds.

Then Rarity says, "And the worst part is that Queen Chrysalis set the room on fire to get rid of her."

The five gasp in shock. Even Wire Wolf, who are able to hear the conversation is shocked. He wonders, how could Sun go through something that horrible. Sun continues to weep as Wire Wolf tries to comfort her.

Later in the night, Sun is fast asleep in her bed. Of course, the others decide to stay with her until they gone home. They've been worried about her since earlier. They never seen Sun this scared before. Nina sleeps with Sun on the bed to keep her company.

Even though everyone have gone home, there is only one who is watching Sun outside her bedroom window, and that one is Wire Wolf.

He is still concern about Sun's well being and her sanity. Wire Wolf remembers asking Applejack and the others what happen, Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings ask the same thing. Applejack and the others explain what while she lived in Equestria and as Princess Celestia's student, she has wonder into the throne room to witness Queen Chrysalis. She set the throne room onfire to get rid of Sun and to escape. Sun is able to send a signal, but fallen through the portal. And Sun lost her memories when she saved Screwball from being hit by Rarity's family van.

Wire Wolf say in thought, "Sun, I had no idea what you had suffered from that experience, and your act of good deed cost you your memories. I don't know why but, everything the girls told me about you… reminds me of someone else. Someone who did the same for me."

Wire Wolf sighs, and jumps down of the roof, and head back home.

After getting back home, Wire Wolf calls it a night and is already fast asleep.

Just then, Wire Wolf starts have a dream and not a very good one. He toss over to both sides as he clutches his hand on the pillow and gritting his teeth.

Wire Wolf dreams to find himself in some kind of green capsule. He feels the strange green transparent capsule as he looks around. Suddenly he begins to hear voice.

"Ty?! What have you done to him?!"

"Allow me to demonstrate it on you!"

Suddenly, strange electricity travels into the capsule and causing Wire Wolf to scream in pain.

Wire Wolf continues to struggle as he is having a terrible dreams. What he doesn't know is that his terrible dream has caught the attention of someone or something.

Traveling into his bedroom is a strange dark purple smoke. It looks at Wire Wolf with curiosity, and the dream he is having makes it more interested. The purple smoke tries to travel into Wire Wolf's head, but something happen.

Wire Wolf begins to move and struggle as green electricity begin to be exposed from his body, and shocking the purple smoke. The purple smoke becomes stunned and flies out of the window, and fly in the sky.

The purple smoke travels into Canterlot Mall, and have go straight into a dark room. Suddenly, the purple smoke begins to admit green electricity and begin to change it shapes. Because the room is dark, the shape is almost impossible to make out. The smoke begin to become tall and begins to get eyes, and one of them has a red glowing monocle.

Suddenly an metalcity voice speaks, "Lovely."

Thriller by Michael Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spirit Things up

The next day, it's officially Halloween, and the party is tonight at Canterlot City's mall. After going through the morning, the students are having lunch in the cafeteria. Other than the usual lunch, they have pumpkin pie, Halloween shape cookies, pumpkin shaped pizza, and other Halloween food.

Soon on the long tables, Sun and her friends are having lunch in their costume. Sun is a witch and Nina is dressed like her black cat. Twilight is dressed like a scientist, and Spike as her assistant. Applejack is dressed like a scarecrow. Rainbow Dash is a zombie. Rarity is dressed like a vampire. Wire Wolf is what he calls it a space ranger. Falling Star is dressed like a ghost bride. Finally, the Dazzlings decide to dress as mermaids, even though some students call them sirens since sirens do resembles mermaids in a way.

Even though they are having fun and waiting for the party, there's something they like to get out of the way.

"This is great. We get to dress up for school, and we get to go to the Halloween party," Rainbow says with excitement.

She sighs, and says, "Wish they didn't have to give us homework."

"Well Rainbow, we still go to school even if there were some holidays," Wire Wolf says.

"And not all of them are homework, but extra credit activities," Sun adds.

Rainbow rolls her eyes,"Yeah yeah."

"I can't wait for the halloween party, especially if we get some food," Spike says.

"I agree. I'm glad I get to be with you guys, but I don't want to go in the haunted house," Fluttershy replies as she begins to get scared.

Sun smiles, and says, "That's okay. I'm not going in either. We can play some games."

Nina turns to Sun, and asks, "Do I really need to wear this silly costume?"

"Well Nina, you need to be a black cat. I don't know why, but witches seem to like having black cats," Sun answers.

"I remember. Besides, Pinkie was really excited for me to wear this. She even got Regana to dress up like a pumpkin," Nina calmly responds.

"Speaking of Pinkie, where is she?" Falling Star wonders, looking around the room.

Just then, Trixie walks in, and is dressed like a magician.

"Hey Trixie, have you see Pinkie around?" Sonata asks.

"As a matter a fact, I did. Observe," Trixie says with pride.

She takes off her hat and places it on the table.

She waves the magic wand, and shouts, "Abracadabra!"

Sparkles smoke appears from the wand and covers the hat and part of the table, but soon disappears.

Trixie puts her hand into her hat, and pulls out…

"Tada!"

It's Pinkie Pie dressed like a white bunny rabbit, and puts her feet on the ground. Pinkie is in a bunny suit with a bunny nose and whiskers. Everyone clap to see the show as Trixie and Pinkie bow to the audience.

"That was an interesting trick," Adagio says.

"Can you do it again?" Sonata asks.

"Sorry, but I promised to have lunch with my friends. Besides the whole thing is Pinkie's idea," Trixie says.

Then Trixie walks away.

Pinkie then sits with her friends, and asks, "Did I miss anything?"

"Only that we have to do homework on one of the funnest holiday," Rainbow whines.

"Relax Rainbow as long as we work together, we can get them done before the party," Pinkie happily says.

"Yeah. We don't have that much anyway," Aria adds.

"I guess so," Rainbow says.

Suddenly, everyone come to a standstill to hear a loud sound going neigh.

"Uh, what was that?" Rainbow questions.

"It sounds like a horse, which is strange. I can't understand it, and I usually understand horses and ponies," Sun says.

Suddenly, the door opens and a man wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots, a dark burgundy cloak with tall collar, and a jack o' lantern on his head. The man makes a heavily loud laughter. He is also sitting on a black stallion with black mane and tail. He is also holding a sword.

Trixie is the first to scream in fright, "It's the headless horseman!"

"He's here to take one of our heads!" Lyra screams.

Bulk screams, "Ahhh! We're doom!"

The horse begins to walk into the cafeteria. Everyone quickly stand back scared that it's going to try and take their head. The horseman guides the horse to the table where Sun and her friends are sitting at. The gang are petrified with fear, and wonder what the monster is going to do.

The horseman puts his sword in the scabbard attached to his belt, and removes his head. He then places it on the table. Fluttershy and Rarity almost faint in reply.

Just then popping out of the top of the pumpkin is a small familiar teal color skin baby with turquoise hair and red eyes.

The baby smile, and happily says, "Happy Halloween!"

"Huh?" Everyone react with confused looks.

"Regana?" Sun questions.

The baby giggles as she reaches her hand out to Sun. Sun smiles and picks her up.

Just then, Applejack gets suspicious, "Wait a minute, if Regana is here… then that means."

Just then, Discord's head pops out of the shirt and cape and starts laughing.

"You have seen the looks on your faces! Priceless!" Discord laughs.

Aria makes a stern looks, and says, "Discord, we should have known."

"And where you get the horse?" Sonata asks.

Just then, the head opens down, and Screwball climbs out of it.

"It's my costume. I made it out of gears and gadgets so that only one person instead of two can be inside," Screwball answers.

"That's actually a neat idea. Some people complained about being the back end of the horse," Falling Star says.

"Who cares?" Adagio says rolling her eyes.

"Still, did you really have to scare us like that? And you got Screwball and Regana to be a part of it?" Twilight questions.

"Screwball wanted to be a part of it, and I want Regana to join in on the fun," Discord answers with a smile.

"But is it necessary for you to bring Regana to school. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna won't be too happy to see young brining a baby to school," Rarity replies.

"I couldn't get anyone to watch her. Besides, this is Regana's first halloween and I don't want to miss every minute of it," Discord answers.

"Too true. Mr and Mrs. Cake are busy for the party. I'm sure everyone are busy getting ready for their halloween night," Sun says.

Wire Wolf questions, "So who exactly are you supposed to be?"

"Why, I'm the headless horseman. A man who lost his head from a war. Every Halloween night he searches for his original head, but grew tired of finding it. And on that night he searches for a new head, even if it belongs to someone else," Discord explains.

"Sounds interesting," Wire Wolf says.

"Yeah. There's also a song about it," Discord says.

Then he asks, "Anyone like to hear the spooky in song?"

Everyone look at each other. Sure they have been scared by Discord's Halloween trick, but it's Halloween after all. Everyone decide to sit on their chairs to hear the tail.

Sun smiles, and says, "I'm sure we like to hear the story."

"Not too much for me," Fluttershy squeaks, hiding behind Rarity.

Discord gets in the middle of the cafeteria and begin to tell the tail

Discord:

Just gather 'round

and I'll elucidate

on what goes on outside when it gets late.

Long about midnight,

The ghosts and banshees,

They get together for their nightly jamboree.

Discord:

There's things with horns and saucer eyes

Discord then makes a scary face.

Discord:

some with fangs about this size.

Granny Smith, dressed as a crow:

Some are fat.

Octavia, dressed in a formal orchestra attire:

And some are thin.

Big Trouble, dressed like wolf:

And some don't even wear their skin!

Discord:

Oh, I'm telling you, all,

it's a frightful sight'

to see what goes on Halloween night.

Suddenly some of the lights turns off making the room dim. Then some of the girls let out a scream, and then laugh.

Discord:

Oh When the spooks have a midnight jamboree,

they break it up with fiendish glee.

Ghosts are bad,

but the one that's cursed

is the Headless Horseman,

he's the worst.

Discord creps to Sun and the girls. Fluttershy becomes frighten and hides behind Rarity.

Students:

That's right,

he's a fright on Halloween night.

Discord:

When he goes a-joggin

cross the land,

Discord puts his head down in the shirt and pretends the chair is a horse. On the count that Screwball is sitting next to Sun.

Discord:

holdin' a noggin',

in his hand,

Snip and Snails begin to shiver in fright and get scared. Then Bulk hug them in fright.

Discord:

demons take one look and groan,

and hit the road for parts unknown.

Discord zooms past them scaring the three.

Students:

Beware, take care, he rides alone.

Sun smiles and Screwball laugh. Regana smiles as she claps her hands.

Discord:

And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned.

Students:

They don't like him, and he's really burned.

Discord:

He swears to the longest day he's dead,

All:

he'll show them that he can get a head

He then holds Regana who is dressed like a pumpkin in the air.

Discord:

They say he's tired of his flamin' top,

Then gives him back to Sun.

Discord:

He's got a yen to make a swap.

Fluttershy quickly hugs Rarity and Spike in fright.

Discord:

So he rides one night each year,

Discord then brings out his fake sword, and touches the end of the blade with an evil look on his face.

Discord:

to find a head in Hollow here.

Female Students:

Now, he likes them little, he likes them big.

Male Students:

Parted in the middle, or a wig.

Students:

Black or white, or even red.

Discord:

The Headless Horseman needs a head.

Screwball ball brings out her remote, and presses it.

All:

With a hip-hip and a clippety clop,

Just then, the mechanical horse taps it's hooves on the ground.

Discord:

he's out looking for a top to chop.

Discord then cuts the pumpkin head off the scarecrow.

Discord:

So don't stop to figure out a plan,

The pumpkin heads rolls around causing some of the students to get spooked.

All:

you can't reason with a headless man.

Screwball and the Crusaders begin to laugh with a smile. Apple Bloom is a mummy. Scootaloo is a dragon. Sweetie Belle is dressed like a elegant ice skater.

Discord:

Now, if you doubt this tale is so,

I met that spook just a year ago.

Wire Wolf is getting pretty interested in the story.

Discord:

Now, I didn't stop for a second look,

but made for the bridge that spans the brook.

Discord jumps up and down like he's riding a horse. Then points to the door.

Discord:

For once you cross that bridge, my friends,

Students:

The ghost is through, his power ends.

Discord:

So, when you're riding home tonight,

make for the bridge with all your might.

He'll be down in the Hollow there.

He needs your head.

Look out! Beware!

All:

With a hip-hip and a clippety clop,

He's out looking for a head to swap.

So, don't try to figure out a plan,

you can't reason with a

HEADLESS MAN!

Everyone clap and cheer for Discord's performance, and some of them are still a little spooked by it.

After school, everyone are finish for the day. They get what they need from their locker and are heading home.

Over the speaker, Principal Celestia says, "Have a good day everyone and Happy Halloween. Remember that tonight is the Spooktacular Halloween Party at Canterlot City Mall."

Among those are Sun and her friends. Screwball, the Crusaders, Discord, and little Regana tag along with them.

"Well dad once again, you put on a great show and prank in the school," Sun says.

"You mean he done this before?" Wire Wolf questions.

"You know it. I love pulling pranks and telling people about the what I'm wearing," Discord says.

Screwball laughs, "Yeah. Remember when you dressed as this Black John guy."

"Yeah. how about the year you dressed as the El Chupacabra," Rainbow adds.

"The what?" Aria questions.

"It's supposed to be the spanish version of the Bigfoot," Sun confirms.

"Bigfoot?" Sonata questions.

"Yep," applejack answers.

Sun turns her head to see Wire Wolf, but notices something doesn't seem right.

Sun says to the others, "Um you guys can go on ahead. I kind of need to talk to Wire Wolf for a minute."

"Sure. But don't be too long," Discord says.

Sun and Wire Wolf leave the group and head to the Wondercolt statue.

"So Sun, what do you wanna talk about?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Well for one, I noticed that something has you bothered since this morning. Second, you look like you haven't got much sleep," Sun answers.

Wire Wolf sighs, "So you know about that."

"Yep," Sun answers.

"I just have a terrible dream last night, and well.. It's weird. I woke up with a terrible headache," Wire Wolf explains.

"A headache?" Sun questions.

"Yes," Wire Wolf quietly answers, turning his head away.

Seeing the expression on Wire Wolf's face, Sun asks, "There's more than that, isn't it?"

Wire Wolf closes his eyes and grits his teeth in distress. Sun can see this, and start to get worried about him.

Sun calmly says, "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to, but I'm just… can't. You see, I think I'm starting to remember who or what I am," Wire Wolf answers.

"You did?" Sun questions in shock.

"Yeah. I… I don't know if I can find a way to describe it. And no I don't want you to use your magic on me," Wire Wolf explains feeling a bit upset.

Sun shows a reassuring smile, and says, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Wire Wolf says.

Then Sun walks ahead, "Now come on, we need to get to the mall for the Halloween Party."

Sun goes on ahead to join the others. Wire Wolf remain behind and looks down in remorse.

Wire Wolf sighs, "I'm sorry Sun, but I can't tell you who the real me is, and who and what really scares me."

Wire Wolf decides to join Sun and the others to the Halloween Party.

The Headless Horseman from The Adventure of Ichabod and Mr. Toad


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spooktacular Halloween Party

Later in the evening, everyone are entering Canterlot Mall to go to the Spooktacular Halloween Party. Everyone bring their family and friends and they're in costumes.

Once inside, everyone are starting to have fun. They play games, eat food, take pictures of each other, having an indoor trick or treat for the kids, watching movies and dancing on the dance floor.

Among the crowd of people are Sun and all of her friends. Screwball, the Crusaders, and baby Regana are with them. The ones who aren't here are Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Where are they?" Rainbow complains.

"Rarity said that she needs to help Fluttershy get her costume on since she didn't wear it at school," Sun answers.

Just then, Rarity comes to them, and says, "Sorry it took so long, but I was just finishing putting on Fluttershy's makeup. At least, her costume is fully complete."

The girls and Wire Wolf look to see Fluttershy in a frightening yet amazing costume. She is wearing a long sleeve dark forest green dress with light green frills on the shoulders with transparent fabric attaching the frill and the dress. The dress has splitted sides on both side and a few inches past the knees, black transparent tights with black bats on it, dark green heel shoes, a dark green bat hair clip. Fluttershy is wearing fake bat ears and bat wings matching her skin color, and her hair a little messy.

Everyone are amazed to see it.

"Awesome," Rainbow replies in amazement.

"You differently look like the creature of the night in that outfit," Adagio says.

Then Falling Star asks, "How you come up with that costume?"

"Well, Sun told us that Princess Twilight to her about my pony counterpart has turned into a vampire fruit bat pony. Rarity and Sun come up with the costume. I just help with the color, the sewing, and the wings," Fluttershy explains.

"Well I think you look very pretty. In a scary sort of way," Sonata replies.

Down on the floor, Spike the little scientist, Nina dressed as a black cat, and Angel dressed like a bat.

"I see you decided to be a bat for Fluttershy's costume," Spike says.

Angel nods his head.

"You look pretty cool with the cape," Nina replies.

Angel blushes a bit to hear the comment.

They look up to see the girls continue to talk about the party.

Sun turns to Bleep, and says, "And I have to say, Bleep looks adorable in his costume."

Bleep is dressed a doctor. He has a coat, stethoscope, and a doctor's bag.

"Bleep!" Bleep happily replies.

"Yeah. Bleep decided that he wanted to dressed like a doctor," Wire Wolf says.

Then Rainbow speaks, "Come on guys, the party only last for tonight, and we got a lot of Halloween Night to cover."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie happily cheers.

The gang make a run for the party.

The first thing they do is play some games. They spray water in balloons, they toss spiders on a spider web. They even get to play a pumpkin launching games. They then got to the strong man game. However, Flim and Flam are incharge of that game.

"Test your strength to ring the bell, and win a prize!" Flim shouts with a smile.

Them Flam says, "Everyone is a winner! The harder you hit the bigger the prize!"

Sun and the gang walk by to see the game.

Rainbow grabs the mallet, and says, "I'll give this thing a good whacking!"

Rainbow slams the hammer on the lever. The dumbbell goes up to a section that says strong.

Flim grabs a small bag of candy, and says, "And here's your prize."

"Thanks, "Rainbow says.

Then Wire Wolf comes over, and take the hammer, "My turn."

Wire Wolf hits the lever with the hammer making the dumbbell goes up. The dumbell reaches the label saying, strong man.

Flam then brings out two pumpkin pie, "And here's your prize."

Wire Wolf takes the pies, and passes them to Pinkie and Sonata.

Regana who is standing on her little feet is curious about the game. She walks up to the strong man game, and walks on the lever. She then jumps up and down as she tries to get the dumbell up the board. But because of her baby strength, it's hard for her to get it to the bell. The dumbell keep rising on to the good girl section.

Sun and the others look to see the baby jumping on the lever and start laughing with a smile on their faces.

"Aww, Regana wants to play too," Sweetie Belle happily says.

"And she jumping on it like a kangaroo," Apple Bloom adds.

Sun walks up to the baby and picks her up, "It's a good try Regana, but you don't want to wear yourself out."

Flim and Flam comes over and Film is holding a small pumpkin.

"But still, the little pumpkin earns her pumpkin prize," Flim says.

"And it squeaks," Flam adds, squeaking the toy. Then hands it to Regana.

The baby smiles, and squeezes the pumpkin, and enjoy hearing it squeak.

Applejack grabs the hammer, "My turn now. Let this cowgirl show you how it's done."

Applejack lifts the hammer into the air, and slams it on the lever. The dumbbell is hit so hard, that it rings the bell on top.

Seeing this, Flim and Flam happily shout, "Winner!"

Quickly leaves, then comes back pushing a pumpkin about half their size.

"And here is your prize," Flim says.

"The largest pumpkin we can find. You can make a delicious pumpkin pie with or make it into a giant jack o' lantern " Flam adds.

Applejack whistles in amazement, "Well, ain't she a beaut."

"It's enough to make thirty pumpkin pies!" Pinkie happily says.

Applejack uses her strength to take the pumpkin into her arms. I'll be right back to get this to the your van, Rarity."

"Here are the keys," Rarity says, giving Applejack the keys.

Applejack takes the keeps and puts it in her pocket. Then takes the pumpkin away.

Applejack walks away as she says, "Be back y'all."

Applejack walks away to bring her prize to the car. Once she is gone, the others decide to wait for her at the food court close by. They talk about stuff as they are having some food, drinks, and treats.

"This is great. We get to have free candy," Screwball says.

"And I love those pumpkin shape cookies," Sweetie Belle says.

"Well, I can't wait to go see some of the films they're showing here," Scootaloo adds.

Apple Bloom giggles, "Well, I can't wait to get on the dance floor. Especially since our sisters are playin' tonight."

"I know," Screwball says.

Sun says to her friends as she feeds Regana her bottle, "This turns out to be a great party."

"I agree. There are so many things to do. I don't know if we can do it all," Falling Star says,

"I quite agree," Rarity replies.

Then Twilight asks, "So what do you wanna do next? We still have an hour or so before we play tonight."

"How about we go see a movie?" sonata suggests.

"I'm game. Juniper picked out some awesome films for us to watch," Aria says.

"I know. One of them is about three witches being brought back to life after a boy lit a black candle. I also like this song one of the witches sings," Adagio says.

"Which one?" Sun asks.

"I believe it's called 'To Put a Spell on You'" Adagio answers.

Rainbow firmly glares at Adagio, "Why do I get the feeling it reminds me of that song you sang during the Battle of the Bands?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Adagio responds.

"Nothing," Rainbow bluntly says.

"Alright guys, let's not try to bring up things that we end up regretting from our past," Sun says.

Then Twilight says, "Yeah. There are just some things that are better buried. Even though it took me a while to forget about Midnight Sparkle."

"I understand. I felt the same way when I transformed into Mistress Star," Falling Star adds.

Sun sighs, "I know what you mean, Starry, Wallflower, Juniper, Vignette, and Gloriosa can relate. I think at some point they do feel bad about it, and something it's not easy to forget about."

"Trust me, it isn't!" A familiar voice says.

The group turn to see Gloriosa and Timber. Gloriosa is dressed like a gardener, and Timber is dressed like a lumberjack. They also see Juniper dressed like a movie director, Wallflower as a butterfly, and Vignette as a pop star.

The Shadowbolt girls come along too. Sour Sweet is dressed like archer. Sugarcoat is a librarian. Sunny Flare is dressed like a movie star. Lemon Zest is a rock star. Finally, Indigo is dressed like a racecar driver.

"Hi Juniper Montage, Vignette Valencia, Wallflower Blush, Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. And let's not forget, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap," Pinkie happily says.

Twilight blushes a little, and says, "Hi Timber."

"Hey guys. Hi Twilight," Timber says with his cheeks blushed.

"So you're here for the Halloween Party too?" Applejack asks.

"You know it," Juniper says.

"Plus, Timber really wants to see you, Twilight," Gloriosa says with a smile.

Timber blushes, "Gloriosa!"

"I'm just glad we get to have some fun," Wallflower says.

"Yeah. This has to be the best halloween party Pinkie," Lemon says.

"I know. This has been so much fun," Sour happily says.

Then angrily grumbles, "As long as we don't have to worry about magic."

"Like, don't jinx it," Vignette sternly says.

"Yeah Sour. We don't want to get jinxed by it," Indigo agrees.

"Now now, let's try to find some common grounds. We like to have a good time without any magical problems," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. but if we end up getting attacked by a vampire or a werewolf, my boot is going to kick something," Rainbow says.

"Uh Rainbow, aren't you forgetting about me being a wolf," Wire Wolf sternly says.

Rainbow blushes, and says, "My bad."

"Either way, we were planning on going to watch a movie until we get to perform. Wanna come with us?" Sun replies.

Everyone smile and nod their heads in reply.

Then Lemon Zest cheers, "Then lets' go. I want to see a movie with witches," Lemon says.

"Me too," Sunny adds.

The large group of friends travel together to the movie theater to watch a movie before the performance starts.

At a different part of the mall, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are walking around the mall. They're both dressed like princesses. Celestia is wearing a yellow crown with a purple gem on it with a matching necklace, and wearing a white dress with gold heels.

Luna is wearing a dark blue dress, a black crown, a black necklace with a white crescent moon on it, and indigo blue heel shoes.

"This turns around to be a great party," Celestia says.

"Indeed. Halloween has to be my favorite time of year," Luna says.

Celestia laughs, "I remember during our school days you were known as the Princess of Halloween. You always turn halloween into something more scary and fun for everyone."

"That's just the way I am. Let's not forget that you were known as the Princess of Spring because you're always bring your full sunny self," Luna smirks.

The two sisters then start laughing.

Then Celestia looks at her watch, and says, "The show is going to start soon. We should probably find a good spot to see the performance."

"Yes. You go on ahead, i'm going to get myself a drink," Luna says.

"Mind if you get me something too?" Celestia asks.

"Sure," Luna replies.

Luna walks off to the snack table while Celestia makes her away to the stage to get a good spot to watch.

Luna walks down the mall to get to the food court to find some drinks. Hiding in the darkness something with a glowing red eye look to see Vice Principal Luna walking by.

Luna begins to walk past the dark area, when she hears someone calling her name, "Luna… Luna…"

Luna stops and looks towards the dark room and wonder who is calling her. Just then, a bright red eye begins to glow, and stare at Luna. Luna becomes a little frighten to see it, but suddenly her eyes begin to glow red and become daze. Then walks into the dark room with whatever it is inside.

Sometime later, Celestia looks at her watch and can see that Luna isn't back yet.

"Where is she? She never take this long before," Celestia says in concern.

At the time, everyone have already gather on the dance floor in front of the stage to see the show.

On stage, Mayor Mare is holding the microphone. Behind her are instruments, and a few microphone and headsets.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you all are having a wonderful time at our Spooktacular Halloween Party," Mayor Mare says.

Everyone cheer, clap, and stomp their feet on the ground in excitement.

"And now for you to bring up your spectacular Halloween spirit… The Rainbooms!" Mayor Mare announces.

Everyone applause loud, as the girls of the ban walk on stage. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy gather their instruments. Sun, Twilight, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, and Falling Star put on their headsets.

Just then, Pinkie taps her drumsticks, and shouts, "One… two… three… four!"

Song:

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,

(Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters),

Oh yeah, yeah

Oh yeah, yeah

Oh yeah, yeah

Comin' to get ya',

Sun and the five girls dance to the music. Sun gets in the front middle of the stage, and sings.

Sun:

Heart thumps and you jump,

Coming down with goosebumps,

You dared to go there, Imma, Imma get you so scared,

The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh

We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,

Sun:

You stayed in too late to be getting afraid,

This scene extreme, Imma, Imma get you so scared,

We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh

The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,

Gonna get your body shaking,

Sun:

Wishing you could just awaken,

(Here we go)

Sun, The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,

Eh-yeah, eh, eh

We're coming to get you,

Tonight all the monster gonna dance, eh-yeah, eh, eh

We're coming to get you,

Soon all the girls begin to transform into their pony up forms. They gain their ears, extended hair, and for some feathered wings and transparent wings.

Sun:

If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,

We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,

Sun:

Sun then comes down the stag, and walks to the audience. Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings follow.

Sun:

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,

Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters,

The audience look to see Sun and her friends in the middle is in the middle of the crowd.

Sun:

You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye,

We thrill to your chill, b-b-buckin' for a freak out,

The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh,

We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,

Sun:

We might just bite underneath the moonlight,

More fun if you run, I'm already chasin',

The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

We're wanting to, eh, we're haunting you, eh

We're wanting to, ehh, ehh,

Sun:

Gonna get your body shaking, wishing you could just awaken,

(Here we go)

Sun, The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

Tonight all the monster gonna dance, eh-yeah, eh, eh

We're coming to get you,

Tonight all the monster gonna dance, eh-yeah, eh, eh

We're coming to get you,

Sun and her friends begin to dance and act like monsters. Soon their other friends and students begin to join in. Even Wire Wolf, The Crusaders, and little Regana join on. Well, as much as Regana can.

Sun:

If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,

We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,

Everyone are enjoying the party, and many are starting to dance and move like monsters.

Sun:

Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters,

Calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters,

But watching the crowd from above is a strange shadowy figure upside down. And it's specifically look at Sun and her friends singing, dancing, and playing their instruments.

Sun:

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head,

Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire,

Then the mysterious figure secretly fly away with it's bright red like bat wings while everyone is distracted.

Spooky man's voice:

Gonna get your body shaking,

wishing you could just awaken,

Sun, The Dazzlings, Twilight Sparkle, and Falling Star:

Tonight all the monster gonna dance,

We're coming to get you,

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,

(And we're)

coming to get you,

Everyone really begin to dance and sing to the music.

Sun:

If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screamin'?

(Why I hear you screamin'?)

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance,

We're coming to get you, we're coming to get you,

Oh yay aye

Oh yay aye

Oh yay aye

Coming to get you!

Soon everyone stop when Sun finishes with that last verse. They all begin to clap and cheer for the performance The Rainboom put on.

Meanwhile, the mysterious being flies towards the security office door. It looks around to see no one around. The punchers his claws to the door, and rips it off the hinges. The being secretly goes in the room to see a machine that has buttons, levers, and knobs. There are also a variety of screens that shows different parts of the mall.

"Hmm, the security system. Let's the feast begin," The mysterious being says.

He rips off part of the machine with his claws and bites into it with sharp teeth.

Back at the party, everyone are having a great time after listening to the song The Rainbooms put on.

Suddenly, the alarm begins to go off startling everyone in the room. Everyone begin to wonder what's happening. Suddenly, the entrance to the begin to close and locking everyone in. Discord, Celestia, and even Shining Armor try to open the door or lift the caged fence, but they won't budge.

"We're locked in!" Discord shouts.

Sun and the others run to the three with Regana and the Crusaders.

"Shining Armor, what's going on?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know. The security system must have go on and locked the doors. We can't get out," Shining Armor explains.

"What?" Everyone exclaim.

But Pinkie says, "At least we got some food."

"Pinkie focus," Sun firmly replies.

Then Sun deduce, "Someone doesn't seem to want anyone to leave."

"But why?" Sonata asks.

"And why?"Aria asks.

"I don't know, but I do hope Luna is able to get out. I can't seem to find her," Celestia says.

"Luna's gone?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yes. she went to get us something to drink, but has been gone a while now. I asked Discord and Shining Armor to help me look," Celestia explains.

"And we couldn't find her anywhere," Discord adds.

The girls and Wire Wolf look at each other with concern looks.

"Vice Principal Luna disappeared? The security system just everyone in? What is going on?" Sun questions.

Suddenly, they begin to hear everyone screaming in fright.

"What in the hay is going on here?" Applejack asks in shock.

"Let's go find out," Sun says.

Then Sun gives Regana to Discord, and says, "Keep Regana safe."

"Sure," Discord says, taking the baby in his arms.

Applejack turns to the Crusaders, and says, "Apple Bloom, you and your sisters stay with Discord, Celestia, and Shining Armor."

"Okay," the girls replies.

The main twelve begin to head towards the screaming sound. When they arrive, they can see people running and screaming.

"What got into everyone?" Adagio wonders.

"Yeah. They look like they've seen a ghost," Falling Star adds.

Fluttershy turns to see something very shocking, causing her to gasp, "Um guys, I think i know why everyone ran away?"

The girls turn, and gasp in shock to see what they are seeing. What's more, it's someone that Twilight is too familiar with. The being in front of them is wearing a dress that is purple, magenta and a little pink, glowing light blue shoes, and purple leggings, purple claws. She has a glowing light blue horn, mask, and purple wings, and windl purple, and magenta hair.

Completely frighten, Twilight says, "No. It… it can't be?"

"Midnight Sparkle?!" The girls exclaim in shock.

Calling all the Monsters by China Ann McClain from A.N.T Farm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mall of Horror

The twelve friends are shocked to see Midnight Sparkle, Twilight's magical ego has make an appearance. Midnight Sparkle is standing on the stage looking at the gang with an evil smile on her face.

"Midnight Sparkle?!" Twilight scaredly says in shock.

Sun exclaims, "But how?!"

"And why is she looking at us so funny?" Applejack worriedly adds.

The girls and Wire Wolf step back a little as Midnight Sparkle continue to stare at them.

"Uh guys, mind telling me who Midnight Sparkle is?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Midnight Sparkle is a result of when Twilight got corrupted by Equestrian Magic," Sun explains.

"And Principal Cinch manipulated her into unleashing it just to win a competition," Aria adds.

Midnight chuckles, and says, "That's right. I'm like Twilight alter ego, a very magical one. But I'm not the only one who is making an appearance."

"That's correct Midnight," Another female voice appears.

The others turn around and gasp to see two more familiar faces.

"Mistress Star?!" Falling Star exclaim in shock.

"And Gaea Everfree!" Pinkie screams in shock.

"And the she demon Falling Star?!" Rarity adds in fright.

Sonata steps behind her, and feels someone behind her. She quickly turns to see three familiar faces. She screams and hides behind Applejack. The others turn around in shock.

"Black Stone?!" Aria exclaim.

"Juniper's reflection from the magic mirror?" Applejack adds in shock.

Then Wire Wolf exclaim, "And Apep?"

"It's like everyone being we fought in this world is here," Adagio says.

"But where they all come from?" Fluttershy scaredly says.

Pinkie manages to speak up, "Uh guys…"

"Yeah Pinkie," Rainbow questions.

Then Pinkie screams, "RUN!"

Pinkie runs away as fast as she can. The other runs away like Pinkie.

Midnight shouts, "After them, our master needs them capture and make sure they're geodes are with them!"

Midnight Sparkle and the other monsters decide to chase after them.

Sun and the others continue to run around the mall to get away from the monsters and villains from their past.

"We're… we're never going to out run them!" Rarity scaredly says.

Sun looks to see a small bottle of sprinkles on the food table, and an idea comes to mind, "I have an idea."

Sun grabs the sprinkle and passes it to Pinkie, "Use this to stall them."

"I like what you're thinking," Pinkie says.

Pinkie stops in her tracks and sprinkles black and orange sprinkles on her hand. Then with the magic of her geode throws it at the villains. The villains stop when multiple throws of exploding sprinkles are hitting them.

The villains cough as the exploding sprinkles surround them. When they clear up much to their anger, they can see the main twelve are gone.

Midnight sternly says, "Spread out and search every room!"

All of the bad guys split up to find the main twelve.

Manage to hide in one of the most secure places in the mall… the all gender restroom with the door locked.

"The restroom? That's the best we can come up with," Aria says with an annoyed look.

"It's better than those monsters finding us," Rainbow adds.

"Yeah," Sonata agrees.

Sun calmly says, "Please, we have bigger problems here."

"She's right. All the magical creatures and monstrous selves we fought have come to life and are after us," Twilight says.

"But what do they want with us?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's probably the revenge thing for beating them," Falling Star suggests.

"I don't think so. This isn't natures. Some of them were you guys that were corrupted by magic," Sun suspects.

"Don't remind me," Falling Star says with a groan.

Suddenly, Wire Wolf remembers, "You know. I remember when we were running away, I used my super heard and Midnight said something about a master."

"A master? Are you saying someone created these monsters?" Applejack questions.

"Seems like it. And if someone else is pulling the strings, it has to be someone who knows these monsters or everything that we've done," Sun deduce.

"It seems that way," Twilight says.

"Either way, we need to figure out who is responsible of this. And I'll bet who ever it is is responsible for locking everyone in the mall," Adagio says.

"Then let's go find them, and put an end to this," Applejack says with a determined look on her face.

Sun unlocks the restroom door, and slowly looks outside to see if Midnight Sparkle and the other villains. She looks left. She looks right. There is no one in sight, especially the revived magical creatures.

Sun whispers to the others, "Okay, the coast is clear."

Sun leads the others out of the restroom, and see if they can find a clue to who is at the bottom of all this. They all down the hall as they watches either side and back.

Pinkie looks to see the food court and licks her lips to see there's food left.

Seeing this, Rarity whispers, "Pinkie, this isn't the time to think of your appetite."

"Right," Pinkie says in disappointment.

Pinkie follows the others and a little sad that the food will be going to waste. But she quickly turns over, and put the food in containers and boxes. Then puts them in her hair. Then she runs back to the others.

Rarity sees this and rolls her eyes with a smile.

Twilight whispers to Sun, and asks, "Sun, do you think whoever is doing this could be responsible for Luna's disappearance?"

"That possibility can't be ruled out. I just hope we can find her," Sun answers.

"I just hope she's in a better position than us," Rainbow adds.

Sun and the gang continue to walk around the mall to figure out a way to find the culprit and a way to fix all of this. As they search for the end of their mystery, strange vines begin to grow out of the potted plants and trees around the mall.

Rainbow then feels something on her shoulder, and shows a calm smile, "Uh Applejack, if you're scared you can just admit it. You don't need to put your hand around me."

"Uh Rainbow, that wasn't me," Applejack wearly replies.

Rainbow looks to see that she is close to Fluttershy and Rarity. Rainbow quickly looks on her shoulder to see a vine which makes her let out a frighten scream. Applejack screams to see the vine.

The others look to see that the vine is connected to a potted tree plant. Rainbow quickly runs out of it's grip. Suddenly, potted plants and trees begin to rise from the dirt and pots and make their way towards the twelve friends.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy scaredly asks.

"I've seen this before, and I remember how to deal with them," Falling Star says with a firm expression

Using the power of her geode and magic, Falling Star creates stars and shines them on the plants. The plants withered and die soon after.

"Nice job girl," Aria says.

"Thank you very much," Falling Star says.

"If those plants came to life, then that means… " Sun says.

"That's right Sun," A familiar voices says.

The gang quickly turns around to see another villain from their last.

The girls exclaim, "Gaea Everfree!"

"That's right. It's nice to see you girls again, and I see you got a boy on your team," Gaea says.

"Yeah. What of it?" Wire Wolf sternly says.

"Nothing really, my boss wants me to capture you kids. And don't worry… I got this," Gaea says.

Gaea creates green electricity on her hand, and causes the plants to sprout from the dirt they are in. Then and vines are coming to life, and are heading towards the twelve friends.

"Run for it!" Rainbow screams.

The gang flea for their lives trying to get away from Gaea and her plants.

Gaea commands her plants, "After them!"

The plants begin to chase the kids with Gaea flying behind them.

Sun and her friends are running away from the wild plants.

"Falling Star, can you be a dear and put these ruffians in their place," Rarity asks.

Falling Star makes her stars appear, and says, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Falling Star throws the stars behind her, and the strong light causes the plants and trees to die out.

"Nice shot," Applejack says.

"Um, I think we have another problem," Fluttershy scaredly says looking ahead.

Sun and the others look ahead, and halt to a stop to see Mistress Star and Juniper's reflection.

"Hello girls, ready to see a couple of real stars," Juniper's reflection says.

Mistress Star makes black stars appear, "Hope you all will enjoy our little star treatment."

"Let's go this way!" Adagio screams, pointing to the right.

The gang head to where Adagio says, and escape from the magical girls. Mistress Star and Juniper's reflection begin to chase after them. Gaea join then two girls on the chase.

Sonata screams, "We gotta find a place to hide!"

"But where?! Those creeps are practically all over the mall!" Aria questions freaking out.

And Falling Star says, "And I think those two like to have a score with us."

Sun and the others look ahead to see Midnight Sparkle and She-demon Falling Star.

"Well, it looks like our little friends are here. Care to do the honors," Midnight says.

She-demon Falling Star evilly says, "Gladly!"

Midnight Sparkle and She-demon Falling Star make their hands glow, and use their power to attack the main twelve. Rarity and Twilight uses their magic to repel the attack.

Sun runs to the stairs, "This way, maybe we can hide in the haunted house!"

Sun runs upstairs, and the others follow her up.

"Great idea, that place is like a maze. It will be easy to lose them," Applejack says, agreeing to the idea.

"But it's at the otherside of the mall," Twilight says.

"We just need to repel any attacks those guys throw at us," Wire Wolf says.

"He right, we can do this," Rainbow agrees.

Sun and the gang run across the upperfloor to get to the upper entrance of the haunted house. Suddenly, they begin to hear hissing sounds and flapping noises.

Fluttershy looks up, and scaredly screams, "Apep and Blackstone!"

The girls look up to see the two chasing after them. Apep slithers on the floor and Blackstone takes to the sky.

Twilight screams, "Hurry!"

Looking upstairs, Spike, Nina, and Bleep are trying to find Sun and the others.

"Where are they?" Spike asks.

"I don't know. We can't find them anywhere, and we to tell them about this problem," Nina says.

Bleep looks at the side, and shouts, "Bleep! Bleep bleep bleep! Bleep!" as he points to right side.

Spike and Nina look to see Bleep panicking.

"What is it Bleep?" Spike asks.

"Bleep bleep! Bleep bleep! Bleep!" Bleep shouts.

Nina looks to where Bleep is pointing, and says, "Uh Spike, I think Bleep found the gang."

Spike look to see what Bleep is spotting. Spike and Nina become shocked to see Sun and the others are being chased by Midnight Sparkle and the other villains they faced.

"What in the world in going on?" Spike exclaims in shock.

"I don't know, but we need to get to them," Nina answers.

Bleep picks the two in his arms. And with his wheels, Bleep zooms down the hall, and remembers where the intersection meet. Bleep turns left, then turns right to join the others.

Once they reach the others, Spike calls out, "Twilight, what is going on here?!"

"I don't know. Somehow Midnight Sparkle and the other beings we've faced have come to life and are chasing us," Twilight explains.

Then Nina says, "It sounds just as bad as our news."

"What happen?" Rarity asks.

"All the electronics have come to life and attacked everyone in the mall, and now trapping people in the stores. They also got our families and friends," Nina explains.

Sun grits her teeth, "Crud!"

"This is just getting worse by the minute! We need to stop this!" Falling Star screams.

"Our best chance is to hide in the haunted house to lose those creatures, and we need to save everyone those monsters trapped," Sun says.

The gang continue to run until they reach the entrance to the haunted house.

Just then Pinkie has an idea, "Everyone split up! We can lose them better that way!"

Everyone through the entrance to the haunted house, and split off in different directions to mose the magical creatures. The creatures split off in different directions to capture the main twelve.

Everyone run as the creatures case them all over the maze. Some of them are able to reach downstairs, but the villains are still on their tail.

At one of the halls, Sun and Wire Wolf are trying to get away from Apep. Suddenly, they two come to a halt…

"It's a dead end," Wire Wolf says gritting his teeth.

"Maybe there's a secret door or a panel here," Sun says, touching the wall.

They both look to see Apep is slithering right behind them.

Wire Wolf stomps forward, and says, "I'll keep this creep busy while you search the door."

Wire Wolf newly geode begins to glow, and he transform himself into his robotic werewolf form. Apep slithers fast, and Wire Wolf pounces and attack Apep. sun turns her head to see Wire Wolf is fighting against Apep.

Sun feels the wall to see if she can find a secret door, button or panel for them to escape. Just then, Sun steps on a button that is on the ground, and cause part of the wall to turn taking Sun with it.

Wire Wolf can see that Sun is able to find the secret button on the ground, and glad she is safe. He decides to continue fighting the snake monster.

Sun screams as she is sliding down the slide. Since Pinkie mentions about putting all kinds of surprises, there's no telling where she's going to end up.

Meanwhile, Twilight is still running until she head inside a room. Twilight then quickly closes the door behind her. She looks around to see a altar and a zombie bride and groom.

"I hope I was able to lose her I hope the others are having better luck than the rest of us," Twilight answers.

Suddenly, the mechanical zombie bride and groom eyes begin to glow,and begin to come to life. Twilight becomes so scared that she is practically paralyzed, but her mind knows what to do.

Twilight quickly reaches the door, and opens it. But to find Midnight Sparkle at front with an evil grin.

"Hi Twilight, it's nice to see you again." Midnight says with a teasing smile and waves.

Twilight screams on the top of her lungs.

Applejack, Falling, and Rainbow continue to try to get away from Mistress Star. Mistress knows how to capture them. She creates black stars and throws them to the three girls. They circle around them, then quickly closes the stars together causing the three to be pushed together and fall to the ground.

Mistress Star levitates the girls, and remarks, "Tag, you're it!"

Sun continues to slide down the slide until she comes through a trapp door, and falls to the pillow that is on the ground.

Sun sits up, and she reacts, "Ow."

Sun looks around to see that she must have land in one of the rooms. She stands up, and decides to look around. As she walks, Sun looks left, and right, to see there isn't much of anything in the room.

Sun then notices something strange in the room. She can see a strange figure laying down in the room. Sun slowly walks forward as she brings out her phone and turns on the flashlight for it. Sun continues to slowly walks forward. Sun moves her flashlight to reveal a dark glow dress and light blue heel shoes. She moves up, and see a familiar face.

"Vice Principal Luna?" Sun questions.

Sun kneels down close to Luna, and look to see the Vice Principal unconscious.

Sun slowly touches her shoulder and shake it a little, "Luna…"

Nothing happen.

Sun tries again, "Luna, are you alright?"

Sun can see that Luna is not waking up, and can tell something is wrong. Sun looks around to see nothing is around. She gets a sinking feeling that someone is watching her.

Suddenly, a light has shine down on them. But the rest of the room remain dark. Sun quickly gets up, and look around to see who turns on the light. But the room is rest of the room is dark, that she can't tell who turns on the light, and if anyone else is in the room.

And then, a metallic voice says, "Well, it seems that the princess was able to find my new host."

Sun becomes startled and turns around to see someone with two glowing red eyes, one of them is round.

"You saved us the trouble of bring you here," The voice adds.

The eyes move closer and steps into the light. Sun gasp in shock to see a robot, and it's someone that is very familiar. Sun remembers seeing that appearance from Wire Wolf's dream, and knows exactly who this being is.

"Nos-4-A2!" Sun quietly exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enemies from Their Past

Trapped in a room, Twilight and Falling Star are still stunned to know that they have been captured by their evil magical selves. At the same time, Rainbow and Applejack have been trying to bust their way out. They charge at the door multiple times until they are worn out. Of course, being trapped in this room is not the only problem they're having.

Twilight groans, "I can't believe we're locked in this room."

"I can't believe that our alter egos are alive and without us. I mean, how weird is that," Falling Star adds.

Applejack and Rainbow take a few deep breaths after trying to break the door down.

"And that ain't the only weird thing. They are able to use magic, and made sure that we're unable to use our magic from in the room," Applejack says.

"Yeah. Applejack and I can't break out of the room," Rainbow adds.

Twilight begins to think, "Strange things have been going on tonight. Spike said that the animatronics and machines are coming to life. Midnight Sparkle and the other magic possessed beings are coming to life and are able to use their magic."

"And don't forget this master they brought up. Someone is after us and wants to make sure our geodes are attached," Falling Star adds.

"Yeah. Who is this master they're talking about and why are they interested in us?" Applejack questions.

Just then the doors open, and Wire Wolf, Adagio, Sonata, Spike, Bleep, and Nina are thrown into the room. The four look up to see Apep and Blackstone standing outside of the room, and Apep uses his tail to close the door and lock them in.

"Are y'all alright?" Applejack asks.

"What happen?" Falling Star adds.

"Well, I tried to fight Apep and slams me to the wall catching me unguard. Bleep, Spike, and Nina came along and he captured us with his tail," Wire Wolf explains.

"Blackstone caught us. He was meaner than I remember," Sonata says with her arms crossed.

Adagio rubs her head, "I know. Someone needs to teach these two about treating a lady."

"At least, Aria got away," Sonata says.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Sun are still out there. If they get caught, who knows that this boss of theirs will do to us," Rainbow says.

"I sure hope Sun and the others are in better situations than we are," Wire Wolf says in concern.

Then says in thought, "Especially Sun."

However, Sun is in a worse situation then they are. Sun find herself seeing the very robot from Wire Wolf's memories. And since her magic can't be helpful in defence, Sun decides to do the only thing she can do… improvise.

Remember what he says, Sun wearly asks, "Um what do you mean by saving us the trouble? Are you behind this?"

"You surely catch on quick," The robot answers.

Sun feels nervous about being along with him, especially after what she has seen in Wire Wolf's memories.

Putting on a brave face, Sun calmly demands, "Tell me, why are you after me and my friends, and why have you bring Luna into this?"

"Oh I have my reasons princess. I've needed you and your friends. I have a important goal to accomplish, and you, your friends, and Princess Luna are the only ones who can," Nos-4-A2 answers as he floats right towards Sun

Sun becomes confused to hear what he says. For a minute there, the vampire called Luna a princess.

But something else also catches her attention, "Need us? Why do you need us? And what this goal you brought up?"

The energy vampire grins, and says, "You'll see soon enough."

Sun gulps nervously to know that the vampire has something in mind, and is going to force Sun and her friends to do it. What's more, Vice Principal Luna is forced to be involved in this.

Meanwhile, Rarity, Fluttershy, Aria and Pinkie are being chased by Gaea Everfree and the She-demon Falling Star.

"How many of these creeps are there?" Aria screams.

"I don't know, but this has to be the most scary Halloween Night ever!" Fluttershy screams in fright.

"Who cares! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Pinkie screams on the top of her lungs, and is running fast like a cartoon character.

Rarity and the others chase after her.

"Pinkie Pie, wait for us!" Rarity screams as she and the others follow.

The four girls continue to run as fast as they can to get away from the two monsters.

Pinkie scaredly says to the others, "Hey, if any of you have a plan to get out of this, now will be the best time."

Rarity uses the power of her geode to make a diamond wall. Gaea Everfree and She-demon Falling Star look to see the wall and try to break it down.

The four friends continue to run as fast as they can.

"I hope that will hold them long," Fluttershy worriedly says.

"Even if it doesn't, it should buy us a little time to get away and find the others. The two magical creatures continue to bang on the diamond wall until they break the wall to pieces. Then continue to chase the others.

The four friends continue to run for their lives, and find a place to hide.

"There's got to be a place where we can hide and lose those crazy creatures," Aria says.

"But where?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

"Anywhere to get away from them!" Rarity shouts.

The girls continue to run until they see a door.

Pinkie points out, "Look, I see a place to hide."

The girls run to the door, and hurry inside. Pinkie quickly locks the door behind her. The two magical creatures fly past the door to find their targets.

Pinkie puts her ear close to the door to hear a sound. So far, there's not a single sound.

Pinkie sighs in relief, "Phew! I think they're gone!"

The others sigh in relief and sit on the ground.

Fluttershy takes off her heels, "I'm glad. It's not easy running in heels.

"I agree darling. Heels are nice for wear, but hurt when you run in them," Rarity says taking off her heels.

"I don't think it's a good time to worry about tired feet. We need to find the others and get out of this mess," Aria says.

"You're right. But what should we do. We have no clue where Sun and the others are," Rarity replies.

Fluttershy begins to worry, "Oh, I hate to think if they all been captured by them."

"Let's not think about it," Rarity calmly says.

Aria then begins to hear a strange sound, and turns to see what it is.

Aria surprisingly says, "Hey guys, take a look at this!"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie turn around, and gasp in shock to see what is there. They see a machine with broken screens, and a metal part has been taken off. It also shoots out sparks, and wires are all over the place.

The four girls begin to walk over to get a better look.

"Oh my goodness, what could have happen?" Rarity asks in shock.

"It looks like the security system exploded." Pinkie says.

"It didn't…" Aria confirms.

Rarity and Pinkie turn to see Fluttershy and Aria finding a piece of metal with wires and buttons on it.

"Well not on it's own. Look at this piece of metal…" Aria says, showing the metal.

The others look at the metal to see holes on it. They seem to be in a pair and close together.

"Those look like teeth marks," Fluttershy says.

"But what in the world can rip that off of the metal of a security system?" Rarity wonders.

"Uh, a very sturdy power drill," Pinkie suggests.

Pinkie imagines a power drill drilling through a metal piece.

But Rarity interjects, "That might be too hard for a normal power drill to do."

"I don't know, but something's up. I think whoever damage the security system made those teeth marks. And whoever bite the security system was able able to control the locks and the machines in the entire mall, "Aria says.

Fluttershy says, "You're right. Someone must have taken control of the security system to trap everyone in the mall and controlled the appliances to attack them."

"Exactly. We need to tell the others about what we found," Aria says.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," A familiar voice says.

Then another one says, "And you will be joining them."

The four gasp to see She-demon Falling Star and Gaea Everfree are standing at front of the door.

The next thing the girls know, the two magical creatures throw them into the room.

"Have fun with your friends," Gaea remarks.

Then She-demon Falling Star closes the door on them.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Yay! We're almost all together again!"

"Are you okay?" Falling Star asks.

Falling Star helps Rarity up.

"Yes. Thank you darling. I'll tell you, those two have been behaving rather rudely," Rarity says.

"Ow… I think I twisted my ankle," Fluttershy says, feeling her left ankle.

"I'll take a look," Applejack says.

She takes a look at Fluttershy's ankle.

"It doesn't seem to hurt too much, it's probably just a sprain," Applejack says.

"That's good," Fluttershy says, showing a small smile.

Seeing all them here minus one, Wire Wolf says in a serious tone, "Guys, this is bad. It means that Sun is out there all by herself, and those monsters are still out there."

Rarity gasps at the realization, "You're right! Sun doesn't stand a chance against them!"

"Not to mention that someone bit the security system. We found teeth marks on it. I'll bet it was this boss those guys been mention. If they don't find Sun, then that boss of their will," Aria adds.

"You're right. We need to get out of here and find Sun," Twilight says.

Suddenly big cylinder containers trap them inside. Spike, Nina, and Bleep are the only ones who aren't trapped.

"What's going on?!" Spike exclaims in shock.

"I don't know," Nina answers.

"Bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep!" Bleep worriedly replies.

"What is this?" Rainbow questions.

Just then, a strange beam hit the gang and making them paralyzed. Their feet are together and their arms on the side.

"I… I can't move!" Sonata ascreams.

"What in the name is going on?!" Rarity exclaims.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Wire Wolf adds.

The containers are being lifted through the ceiling with the eleven friends trapped inside. Spike and the others can helplessly watch as they are taken away.

Meanwhile Sun is still confronted by the energy vampire. Still, Sun wants answer.

"What could my friends and I have that you need us for it. And why get Vice Principal Luna involved in this? What is your purpose for attacking innocent people," Sun asks, in a firm look.

The robot evilly chuckles, and says, "All you need to know is that once my mission is complete, I will be able to rule this world in eternal night and get revenge on the ones who has defeated me."

"What?!" Sun exclaims.

Needing to know what his intentions, Sun grabs on to Nos-4-A2's wrist to see what his memories are. Sun suspects that it might not work for robots, but can't let him get away. Suddenly, Sun's eyes turn white, and see something, and it's something that is going to leave Sun in shock.

She sees Princess Twilight when she's a unicorn and her friends wearing the elements. A rainbow fly in the air, and hit Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon lets out a scream as she is defeated. Suddenly, some of the magic come out of Nightmare Moon and the rainbow, and escaped out of the old castle.

Then the next memory she sees is the enchanted mirror that is in the throne room. The purple magic flies inside the mirror and goes in the human world.

And then something weird has appear. It shows Sun, Princess Twilight, and her friends defeating the She-demon Falling Star at the Fall Formal. Then defeating Blackstone with the Dazzlings and the Pony Falling Star's help. Next is when Sun, the Pony Falling Star, and The Dazzling battling with Midnight Sparkle. Then showing Sun and her friend fighting Mistress Sparkle. After that is Sun and the girls fighting Gaea Everfree. This time is when Starlight and Aria are running away from Juniper's reflection. Then shows them destroying the Memory Stone. After that is when the girls destroy Vignette's phone. Finally, when the girls alone with Wire Wolf defeat Apep. The thing is that the purple nightmare magic has seen every last bit of it.

After that, it shows the nightmare magic is traveling around until something catches it's attention. The magic secretly goes inside the room, and sees Wire Wolf struggling in his sleep. It tries to go in his head until green sparks admit from Wire Wolf's body, and gives it a shock. Then it quickly leaves the room. Then travels into one of the dark rooms in the mall. And transform its appearance to the energy vampire Sun is facing now.

Sun begins to struggle as she never seen so much memories at once, but more begin to appear. And some are very familiar.

Sun sees a man wearing the same space suit as Wire Wolf's costume attacking the energy vampire. The vampire as the man pin down, and bits into his pace suit.

"Losing air… can't breath," The man weakly says.

Suddenly, a different memory appear. The vampire continues to bite and feed the energy off of the man's space suit. Suddenly, a green light shines over the two, and is sucking the energy off of the vampire.

The vampire screams, "Power drain… must escape!"

The energy vampire tires to get away, but the man grabs on to him saying, "You're not going anywhere pal."

Just then, the energy vampire grabs him on his arm, and rips the part of his suit with his claws revealing the man's skin.

The man yelps as the vampire bits him on the arm.

But biting his arm caused the vampire to freak out in disgust.

"I never drink blood," the vampire says wiping his lips.

Then flies away as the others are trying to blast him, and says, "Urgh! Now I lost my appetite completely."

And then another vision appears. The man that has bitten by Nos-4-A2 steps in the room, and he very annoyed and frustrated.

"Buzz lightyear to the rescue! Buzz Lightyear to the big, fat rescue," the man says in a mocking and resentful tone, as he takes off the white space suit revealing a black shirt.

Holding on to the bitten arm he looks at the green moon, and says, "There's got to be a space station somewhere in the universe where he can't find me. Maybe I'll transfer to Alpha Centauri, no one ever find that place…."

But then, he feels a strange sensation in his arm/ He looks down to see wires coming out of his bite mark, and turning into metal. The man screams as his arm feeling pain and turns into metal arm with claws. Wires and green electricity begin to surround the man as he screams in pain. Both of his arms becomes metal claws and arms, and his eyes turn red. Then grows a tail. Soon the man transform into the robot werewolf Wire Wolf has transform to.

Just then another memory appear, and this time the man is with four other.

The man questions, "Why would I be endanger? I came here to help. And if you needed my help, you'll need it help."

But the tan mak angrily shouts, "Stop saying that!"

A red alien scaredly screams, "Look out! He's turning into the monster."

"And he's turning on you. I think you and Ty have some heavy issues," A blue skin girl with orange color hair says.

The man who she calls Ty begins to growl in anger and admit electricity, then turns into the robotic werewolf. The robotic werewolf tires to attack the three, but they manage to step back.

In anger, the wolf says, "You're done!"

And then the next memory appears, the werewolf drag the man who is name Buzz close to him. Then perse his claw on him, draining the energy on his suit.

Buzz manages to says, "Ty, I know you're in there! I need you to save me!"

"Buzz!" Ty the robot werewolf manages to say.

Sun is trying her best to see the vision from this vampire, and some of them seems to be from Wire Wolf's memories.

The next one she sees is Ty trying to run down the hall, but is cornered by the energy vampire and he puts a moon stone around his neck. And transformed into the robot werewolf.

The next one is very strange. Ty and is now human has been strapped down to a table and has some kind of ray pointed at him. The ray zaps the man Ty, and is sucking something right out of him. On the ray is a compartment with a green rock that matches the one Wire Wolf is wearing. Just then, a green swirling wolf head is now inside the container with the rock. Suddenly, green swirling magic comes in contact with it, and breaks the container sending the swirling green wolf along with the moon rock flying far far away.

The glowing green wolf and the rock continue to travel through space, practically going at the speed of light. The light has travel to Canterlot City, and lands on the outskirt of the city. When it lands on the ground, the glowing wolf has transform into the very boy Sun has fallen in love with, wearing the green rock on his neck.

Unable to contain this, Sun lets go of the vampire's wrist, and lands on the ground in exhaustion. Sun feels like her head is hurting and is unable to move. Just then, Nos-4-A2 grabs hold of her and holds her in a bridle style. And then, Juniper's reflection comes into the room.

The reflection says, "Boss, we captured the girls and that boy and put them in the containers. We also manage to capture a little robot, a talking dog, and a talking cat… And I see you already capture the princess."

"Good. Bring the others, it's almost time to begin the magic extraction," The vampire says.

"Of course, Juniper's reflection says. Then leaves the room to get the others.

Sun is still in dazed by how much of her magic she used and the memories she has seen. She knows exactly what the energy vampire really is and what he's up to. But the most shocking thing of all, she knows exactly who Wire Wolf really is. And that he along with his robot form, and the man Ty Parces… they were actually the same person. Now she understands why Wire Wolf is afraid to tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Nightmare Moon's Resurrection

Still trapped in the room, Spike and Nina are sitting as Bleep is using his gadgets to unlock the door. Bleep has been trying hard to pick the locks, but it seems to be taking a while.

Spike groans in boredom, and says, "How much longer is this going to take?"

"Spike, Bleep is trying his hardest to pick the lock," Nina says.

"I know, but every minute we're stuck in here is a minute the others are in need of help," Spike says.

Bleep turns around, and angrily shouts, "Bleep Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep Bleep Bleep!"

"Alright alright I get it. You're trying your best to get us out of the room," Spike says.

Bleep nods his head, and continues to pick the lock. Bleep listen to the door with his stethoscope closely to see if is unlock. Just then, Bleep hears a click and happily opens the door wide open.

Spike and Nina are glad to see the door is unlock and are free.

"Come on, let's go find where the gang have been taken too," Nina says. Then runs out the door.

Bleep and Spike leave the room following Nina.

Sun manages to awaken after falling to a daze from looking into the vampire's memories for so long. She never has to do it that long for her. However, Sun notices that she is unable to move her body. She looks to see that she is a cylinder clear container and a ray that is making her stiff.

"What's going on?" Sun questions.

Suddenly, round opening appears and more cylinder containers pop out. To Sun's shock, the ones who are in them are her friends.

"Guys?!" Sun exclaims.

"Sun?!" Twilight shockley replies.

Pinkie is able to cheer, despite unable to move, "Yay! We're all together again!"

The others glare at Pinkie.

"Of course, we're all stuck in here," Pinkie nervously laughs.

Arai groans, "Now what do we do?"

"Um panic," Fluttershy answers.

"That's your answer for everything," Rainbow bluntly replies.

Falling Star quickly calms the others, "Please, we have more things to worry about."

"Yeah. For one, I know who is doing this. And second, those villains are not what they seem," Sun answers.

"What?!" Everyone exclaims.

"And how you know?" Applejack asks.

"While Wire Wolf was fighting Apep the wall spun around and slide down here, and I found Vice Principal Luna," Sun explains.

"And it looks like we found her too because she's in the middle of our circle," Sonta says.

The others look to see Vice Principal Luna is still unconscious from earlier.

"Who would have done this?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's what they're going to do is what worries me… but… " Sun answers.

Sun turns to Wire Wolf, and says, "While I was down here I saw Nos-4-A2, and he said that he needed us and Vice Principal Luna for some kind of magic extraction. I abe to grab hold of him, and saw his memories…"

"I know this is totally off topic but, I know why Nos-4-A2 have you frighten and anger. I also know why you were worried about telling me…." Sun adds in remorse.

Wire Wolf sighs sadly, and says, "It's alright, I guess you and the others have the right to know."

"Right to know what?" Adagio asks.

Sun takes a deep breath, and says, "Wire Wolf actually came from different universe far from here. What's more, this man Ty Parsec… he and Wire Wolf were actually the same person."

"What?!" Everyone exclaim in shock.

Then Wire Wolf admits, "It's true. Ty was bitten by Nos-4-A2 under the beam of the Canis Lunas moon, and created the robotic werewolf form. If it hadn't been for Buzz, I would still be a monster. Somehow Nos-4-A2 found out and got hold of a piece of the moon rock and put it on my neck. He was going to use me to turn everyone in the galaxy into machine and feed on them. But Buzz intervene with his plan and snap me out of it. At the end I was able to destroy him and Buzz was able to destroy the rock. Ty change back to normal while I was still within his body."

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy says.

"I can't believe that energy vampire tried to use you as a weapon. No wonder you were so upset with him," Applejack adds.

Then Twilight asks, "So that were those memories are. You were seeing the memories of what Ty has."

"But then, how are you here if Ty lived in another galaxy?" Aria asks.

Wire Wolf doesn't say a word at first. He remembers about that memories.

"Maybe I can let Sun take it from here. That memory is still a little vague," Wire Wolf says.

Sun nods her head, and explains, "Somehow Nos-4-A2 returned and tried to steal that power. He was trying to create a monster, by stealing the radioactive energy from Ty's boyd with the moon rock. He succeeded in stealing the energy, but something unexpected happen."

"What happen?" Pinkie asks.

"I know it's going to sound impossible, but Equestrian Magic was able to travel light years away from her, and hit the compartment the energy and the rock is. With Equestrian Magic, the wire wolf energy become so powerful that the machine isn't able to process it… The magic was destroyed while the energy and the moon stone traveled here, and transformed into the very friend who is with us," Sun explains.

Everyone are stunned to hear all of this. Wire Wolf used to be apart of a different person, but now is his own person thanks to Equestrian Magic.

"Wow. That has to be the most craziest thing I have ever heard," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. It sounds crazy," Wire Wolf says.

Then Applejack says, "But when it comes from Sun and you, Wire Wolf, we're willing to believe it."

"But what did happen to that energy vampire, did he got sent here or something?" Falling Star asks.

"Well to be totally honest, I have no clue what happen after that. I was far out in space at the time of the explosion," Wire Wolf answers.

Then Sun says, "And the Nos-4-A2 who wants us here isn't what he appears to be."

"Huh? What do you…" Twilight begins to ask, but hears the door opening.

Entering the room is the energy vampire and the magical creatures. The magical creatures make a circle in front of the main twelve. Nos- 4- A2 stands in front of Luna's unconscious body.

"Soon the resurrection will be complete. And we have your children to thank for this occasion," The vampire says.

"Helping you?! How is paralyzing us in these containers is helping you?! And let's' not forget having your mean friends chasing us and appliances trapping people in the mall!" Pinkie questions in a loud voice.

"Well, I can't simply have you children running away now can I," the energy vampire remarks.

"You're mean," Fluttershy says.

"That's right. If it's us you want why have your appliances chase after everyone else in the mall and trapping them in the stores?" Adagio sternly says.

"And why you captured Vice Principal Luna, she has nothing to do with this," Falling Star adds.

"You already have us, why get Vice Principal Luna involve?" Rainbow asks in anger.

"I know why. And I who he really is, or should say who she really is," Sun answers.

The girls and Wire Wolf look at Sun with confused looks.

"Um darling, how about you started making sense?" Rarity asks.

Sun nods her head, and explains, "When he found me in this room, there are a few things he said and the memories I've seen that caught my attention. First off he called Vice Principal Luna a princess. Second, he said that he is planning on being eternal night to this world, and seems to know about our magic and us. Most of all, you're someone who has a grudge against Princess Twilight and her friends from Equestria…"

"I do admit, I never thought that when you tried to infiltrate Wire Wolf's dreams you got shocked and caused you to change into that for. You're really the last bit of Nightmare Moon's magic, are you not." Sun adds in a serious tone.

This leaves the girls in shock.

Aria exclaims, "You gotta be kidding!"

"How?!" Sonata asks in shock.

"The last bit of magic managed to escape the day Princess Twilight and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon. then escaped here and remained in hiding. And it was able to see everything we have done in this world. All the villains we faced were really it's creations to hunt us down," Sun explains.

Fluttershy realizes, "So Nightmare Moon's magic was the one who made all the villain we created come to life."

"And trapping us in the malland the appliances attacking everyone in sight. It was because of them," Applejack sternly adds.

"And he was the reason why Celestia couldn't find Vice Principal Luna. He was the one who took her," Wire Wolf adds.

The energy vampire makes an evil smirk on his face, and confesses, "It's true, I was the responsible for all this."

"If I can move, I'll give you a good pounding!" Rainbow screams in anger.

"Why would you do this?!" Rarity demands.

"Because he's trying to revive Nightmare Moon, but he can't do it without a new body and a high amount of Equestrian Magic. He thought Luna will be a perfect choice because she's the human counterpart of Princess Luna, the one who was Nightmare Moon before," Sun explains.

Twilight gasps, "And he needs us because of our magic. He's knows exactly how to revive Nightmare Moon, and needed us to do it. That's why he created the villains from our past and put lock down on the security system."

"You kids figure everything out, but it's no use. Soon Nightmare Moon will return and will bring eternal night," The energy vampire says.

"At what cost?! You're putting innocent lives at stake," Sun sternly says.

Aria rolls her eyes, and says, "Like he even cares."

"She's right about that," Wire Wolf mutterly agrees.

Sun sighs and looks at see the monsters are gathered around Luna's unconscious body.

Nos-4-A2 says, "Let's the resurrection commence!"

Soon one by one the villains begin to glow dark purple auras around their bodies.

Past Villains:

Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha

Nos-4-A2:

Nightmare Moon was such a legend

Though she's long gone, her story lives on

When we bring back that legend

Her nightmare magic gives us a new start

The girls and Wire Wolf are stunned to see this, and soon their geodes begin to glow a strange purple aura.

Past Villains:

Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha

Nos-4-A2:

Yeah, Nightmare Moon will help us win with all her great advice

No more playing nice

No more playing nice

Soon the containers turn red admitting powerful magic on the friends.

Nos-4-A2:

Let's bring back a legend

A legend to help our fight

Let's bring back a legend

A legend of darkness tonight

The geodes on the twelve friends next and the villains continue to glow a dark purple aura.

Past Villains:

Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha

Nos-4-A2:

No one in both world could possibly dream of our big scheme

They'll all be astounded

When the elements done and our victory won

Suddenly, the geodes magic create a powerful beam and flowing right to Luna.

Past Villains:

Hoo, ha, hoo, ha, hoo, ha

Nos-4-A2:

We just need magic and a vessel for our surprise

And we'll make Nightmare Moon rise

All:

We will make Nightmare Moon rise

Nos-4-A2:

Let's bring back a legend

A legend to help our fight

Let's bring back a legend

A legend of darkness tonight

The magic of the geodes and the villains cause Luna body to float into the air.

Nos-4-A2:

Come on everyone. All together

All:

Oh, Let's bring back a legend

A legend to help our fight

Let's bring back a legend

A legend of darkness tonight

All the creatures circle around Luna and grab each other's hand.

All:

Let's bring back a legend

A legend of darkness tonight

Nos-4-A2 and the other magical creatures turn into purple smoke as Luna is being lifted into the air. They they the fuse together with Luna and turn into an orb of purple smoke. As the event occurs, Sun and her friends feel their magic begin drained in the middle of the circle. Soon the magic the gang have are drained from them and into the orb.

The orb has turn bright blue, purple, and black and begins to admit a powerful magic glow. Just then, the orb burst open as the containers and magic disappears and the gang fall to the ground.

The twelve friends look up, and let out a gasp in shock.

They see that Luna is very different. Her skin is black, her hair is a blue mist with extended hair, pony ears, and wings. She is wearing a dark blue gown with black tights, and glimmering light blue boots with matching gloves, and a necklace. On the side of the gown is a purple mark with a light blue crescent moon on it. She is also wearing armor on her chest, legs, arms and a helmet on her head. Then a glow black horn grows on her forehead. Luna has become… Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon maniacally laughs and feel reborn.

"Now it's time for me to take my place as ruler of this world at eternal night, once I'll do that… I'll be invading Equestrian," Nightmare Moon says.

Everyone gasp in shock to hear this.

"But first, I think I could use a special someone to keep you girls busy for awhile," Nightmare Moon says. Then looks at Wire Wolf with an evil smile.

Nightmare Moon uses her magic to strike Wire Wolf. The girls gasp in shock. Soon Wire Wolf has transformed into the robotic werewolf, and begins to attack at.

In a deep metallic voice, Wire Wolf says, "Your done!"

"What did Nightmare Moon do to him?" Rainbow scaredly asks.

"I simply brought out Wire Wolf's real self, his true instincts. Attacking and feeding onenergy insight and will destroy anyone to get it," Nightmare Moon says.

Then commands, "Wire Wolf… get rid of the girls."

Then she flies through the door and leaves it open. Sun and the girls step back as Wire Wolf is growling at them with glowing red eyes. Wire Wolf is now under Nightmare Moon's control.

Bring Back a Legend from The Lion Guard The Rise of Scar


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Facing the Nightmare

Sun and the girls are stunned to see that their friend has turn into the robotic werewolf. To make matters worse, he is under the control of Nightmare Moon.

Wire Wolf begins to pounce at them, but the girls quickly run in opposite directions.

"We got to snap Wire Wolf out of it," Rainbow shouts.

"And we have to stop Nightmare Moon before she bring this world eternal night," Twilight adds.

Sun knows that Wire Wolf needs help, but so does everyone else.

"Rainbow, take Applejack, Aria, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie and Falling Star to find Nightmare Moon and stall her as you can. The rest of us will try to get Wire Wolf back to normal," Sun informs.

"You sure about this?" Applejack questions.

"Yes. Maybe I can get Wire Wolf to listen to me," Sun says.

"Alright," Applejack says, sounding skeptic.

Then Rainbow says, "Come on, we gotta stop this Nightmare Moon and get Luna back."

Rainbow, Applejack, Aria, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and Falling Star head out of the room to find Nightmare Moon. Sun, Adagio, Sonata, and Fluttershy remain in the room. They look to see Wire Wolf is growling in anger.

In the halls Rainbow and the others continue to run through the maze until they reach the entrance.

Just then, they hear someone calling out, "Twilight!"

The other turn around to see Spike and nina riding on Bleep.

"Guys, you got out!" Pinkie happily cheers.

"Yeah. Bleep was able to unlock the lock in the room. So what's going on?" Spike says.

"And where's Sun and the others?" Nina asks.

The girls look at them with worried looks

Falling Star explains, "Alright, Nightmare Moon's magic got into this world and taking a form of an energy vampire name Nos-4-A2 and brought the villains from our past to life. He did all this so he can use our magic and Vice Principal Luna's body to resurrect her and bring eternal life to this world, and get revenge on Princess Twilight and the others in Equestria."

"She did somethin' to Wire Wolf making him act like a monster. We're going to stop Nightmare Moon while Sun and the others try to snap Wire Wolf out of it," Applejack explains.

The three look at them with confused looks.

"Oh," Spike replies.

Then Twilight says, "We need to to find Nightmare Moon before she does something crazy."

Suddenly they hear people screaming.

"I think she just did," Rarity says.

The gang begin to run in the halls of the mall to find Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon is in front of the stores where the people are trapped in. Everyone who are trapped run at the back to the store and look at her in fright.

With an evil grin, Nightmare Moon says, "Hello my new subjects, it's a pleasure to meet you all. You have all see the magical creatures that were my public face until now. I will become your new princess, and we will live in eternal night."

Nightmare Moon then uses her magic to send pulses around the mall, and everyone eyes begin to glow blue teal like her own. They are now under their control.

"Yes. Soon the night will last… forever!" nightmare Moon says in triumph. Then starts manically laughter.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Nightmare Moon turns around to see Rainbow and the others.

She laughs, and says, "Do you think a bunch of little girls can defeat me?"

"We're willin' to try," Applejack says.

Rainbow and Applejack feel the magic of their geodes glowing, and pony up. The others feel the power of their geodes and pony up as well.

Nightmare Moon evil grin, "So you still have magic within you. But when I'm done with you, you won't have any magic left."

Nightmare Moon uses the magic to try to attack the girls. But Twilight and Rarity use their magic to repel it. Rainbow then uses her super speed to go real fast. She then jumps up in the air, and is going to give Nightmare Moon a strong kick. Sadly, she grabs Rainbow by the leg and throws her to the ground. Luckily, Rarity uses her diamond to save her.

Pinkie then uses her sprinkles and throws them at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon becomes confused to see herself being covered by exploding pink smile and sparkles. Suddenly, she ends up getting roped by star chains. She looks down to see Aria having a hold on the chain and her. Bit Nightmare Moon grabs the chain and sends electricity to where Aria is. Luckily she is able to let go before she gets shocked.

Applejack grabs a few things are the area and throws them at the dark princess. Nightmare Moon dodges the attacks Applejack throws at her. Twilight and Rarity decide to combring their magic, and trapped Nightmare Moon in a diamond made box. Angry, Nightmare Moon burst open. Then she uses her magic to lift the girls up, and throws them towards the ground into one pile.

The girls look up to see Nightmare Moon's power is begin to increase.

"It's no use, her magic is too strong," Applejack says.

Nightmare Moon then uses her smoke like hair to surrounds the top of the mall with an evil smile on her face

.Meanwhile, in the resurrection room, Sun and the others are facing their own problems. Wire Wolf has been manipulated to attack their friends. Wire Wolf tries to pounce at Adagio and Sonata, but the two girls manage to dodge.

"Stop Wire Wolf, why are you acting this way?!" Sonata scaredly calls out.

"Nightmare Moon messed him up somehow," Adagio says.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy worriedly asks.

Just then, Wire Wolf lets out an angry roar, and begins to pounce at the girls from different areas. The girls continue to run and dodge as they try their best to get Wire Wolf to snap out of it.

Fluttershy tries to run, but trips and falls down. She looks at her leg and it must still hurt from earlier. Fluttershy looks up, to see Wire Wolf is running right towards her. Fluttershy covers her eyes, and lets out a terrifying scream.

Before Wire Wolf can take a bite, Sun steps in front of Fluttershy and has her arm in front of her causing Wire Wolf to bite into it. Sun screams in pain. The others gasp in shock. Once the two are on the floor, Sun holds on to Wire Wolf by the head as he bites into her arm.

Sun still feels pain, but tells Fluttershy, "Now's your chance to get to the others. I'll handle this."

Fluttershy hurries back to the others, and are still shocked to see Sun is trying to withstand Wire Wolf's monstrous bite.

"You know… I think I know what kind of power you have now," Sun says.

But Wire Wolf bites Sun even harder, making her grits her teeth in pain.

"Sun!" Fluttershy and Sonata scream.

But Adagio puts her arms in front of them, "Guys get back!"

"But what about Sun?!" Sonata panics.

"We know Sun. She'll handle this," Adagio says.

Wire Wolf continues to bite into Sun as Sun tries her best not to scream in pain. Sun looks at the ring Wire Wolf has given her on her birthday. That gives Sun an idea that she isn't sure might work, but it's her only chance.

Sun lets go of his head, and shows the ring to Wire Wolf.

Trying her best not to cry in pain, Sun asks, "Wire Wolf… don't you… remember me?!"

Wire Wolf still has Sun's arm trapped in his teeth. He then sees the sparkling yellow gem ring with the red and gold yellow sun inside. That cause Wire Wolf to stop and look at the sparkle.

He then starts to remember the day he has given Sunthe ring.

"Do you like it?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I love it," Sun answers.

Then Sun says, "But I love you even more."

Wire Wolf and Sun begin to kiss.

Soon Wire Wolf remembers all the things he and Sun have done together. How much fun they have. And most of all how much they love each other.

Still in his monstrous form, Wire Wolf lets go of Sun's arm to look at her. He then leans close and gives Sun a hug with his robotic arms.

He then says, "Sun… I… I… love you."

Sun smiles and begin to shed tears of joy.

She then hugs Wire Wolf, and says, "I love you too."

Wire Wolf and Sun look at each other and lean close enough to kiss each other on the lips. Suddenly, their necklaces begin to glow, and they are being lifted in the air. Soon, they both transform. Sun wearing the clothes from the first two times with her pony parts. Wire Wolf transform with the spacesuit, robotic ears and tail.

The two let go of the kiss, and give each other a hug.

"Sun, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…" Wire Wolf apologizes.

But Sun says, "I know."

Sun and Wire Wolf continue to hug each other as Fluttershy and the others watch the two love birds with a smile on their face.

Adagio chuckles, and says, "Alright, if you both are finish with the romance we can get going. We still have a monster to stop."

Sun and Wire Wolf look at each other and the others with blush on their cheeks.

Back in the mall, Nightmare Moon has the girls cornered. The girls groan to feel the pain of defeat is upon them and for being tossed like beanbags.

"Well now, it seems like you meddling girls can't defeat me. It seems that I'm way more powerful than all you girls," Nightmare Moon.

Then thunders loudly, "The night will last…. FOREVER!"

The maniacally laughs in triumph.

"I don't think so Nightmare Moon!" A familiar voice determinedly says.

Nightmare Moon turns to see Sun and the girls, what's more nightmare Moon is with them.

"Sun!" Pinkie happily cheers.

"And Wire Wolf!" Twilight adds.

"What?! But you were under my power?!" Nightmare Moon shockley questions.

"Well Nightmare Moon, you may be powerful but it's not enough for the power of love," Sonata says.

"Love? Sounds sappy if you ask me," Nightmare Moon says in a dull tone.

"Listen, I don't appreciate you making me attack my friends and my girl like that," Wire Wolf says.

"Oh, but Wire Wolf that is the real you after all. Wouldn't you be happy to have all this power right in your finger tips, or claws if you like to put it," Nightmare Moon says with a grin.

Wire wolf and Sun rolls their eyes in reply.

"The energy vampire was the reason you were created as well as this Ty Parsec. You can't ignore the fact that both the monstrous wolf and that man are who you are. I can help you that kind of power to something far greater than anyone can imagine," Nightmare Moon says.

"And I could use you as a cute little pet," Nightmare Moon adds, giving Wire Wolf a wink.

That cause Wire Wolf to shiver in reply. Sun ends up clutching her hands in anger and her face is starting to turn a little red.

"Hey! Wire Wolf is already been spoken for by Sun!" Pinkie shouts.

"You can't barge into Sun and Wire Wolf's love life! Find your own!" Sonata adds.

Wire Wolf says, "I do admit, when I finally remember I was shocked and afraid about knowing who I am. But Sun helped me remember that even though the Wire Wolf and Ty Parsec are part of me, that doesn't mean I can't still be who I am now. And all that power you talk about, you keep that. I don't need any of power that any one offers. What I really want have always been beside me no matter what…"

"My friends and my girlfriend," Wire Wolf says, smiling at Sun.

Wire Wolf and Sun hold each other's hand and their geodes start to glow. The other grab hold of each other's hand and their geodes begin to glow. Their marks show on their faces causing them to transform into their pony up forms.

Nightmare Moon gasps, "What?!"

"No matter what life and form that I am, I'm still going myself," Wire Wolf says.

The twelve friends focus their magic together as their geodes begin to glow. Then creates a powerful rainbow. The rainbow swirls up in the air, and aim directly at Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon screams 'No,' in agony as the rainbow tornado covers over her. Soon booming sounds and exploding white stars come out of the tornado. And then a sonic boom of rainbow colors surrounds the mall, snapping everyone out of the trance. Finally, the light surrounds the area.

When everyone wake up, the security gates rise up all over the mall, and everyone are free. Sun, Wire Wolf, and the girls land on the ground holding each other hands, and look to see everyone cheering for her.

Suddenly, Sun remembers, "Luna."

And runs to see Luna is laying on the ground and her eyes are closed. Celestia walks over to see her sister is unconscious on the ground.

She puts her hand on Luna's shoulder, and calmly says, "Luna!"

With a slight moan, Luna is able to sit up as she opens her eyes.

"Wha… what happen?" Luna asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're okay," Celestia says hugging her sister.

"But… what happened to me?" Luna asks.

Pinkie pops in, and happily says, "You got turned into Nightmare Moon and tried to rule the world in eternal night."

"What Pinkie is trying to say is that Nightmare Moon's magic got into this world and decided that you should be it's new body," Sun answers.

Lun rubs her head feeling a bit tired, "I… I don't remember any of this."

"That's alright. What matters is that you were saved and the magic if Nightmare Moon is gone forever," Falling Star says.

"Yes. That all that really matters," Celestia says.

Both of the sisters give each other a hug. Celestia has been so worried about her. Discord, Screwball, the Crusaders, and the others who are involved with magic join in and glad that Luna is alright.

Screwball points out, "Look, the sun!"

Everyone look outside to see the sun is beginning to rise into the sky. Halloween is over, and everyone end up staying up all night long so they are all very tired.

Celestia lets out a yawn, and says, "Well, I guess we can make this an official day off from school because of a lack of sleep."

"Indeed. I could use some sleep myself," Luna agrees.

But Discord comes in, and says, "Why do we have to go to sleep. It's a brand new day. The birds are singing. The bees are buzzing. The sun is rising."

"And everyone are yawning and snoring," Luna interjects.

Discord looks to see many people are starting to snore as they fall asleep or are yawning. Discord crosses his arms and make a pout on his face.

Sun and the gang are very tired.

"Man, I can't believe we stayed up all night," Rainbow says.

"Yes. I could really use some beauty sleep," Rarity adds.

"Honestly, I'm even too tired to have Save the Night Party," Pinkie adds.

Wire Wolf chuckles, "Pinkie Pie too tired to party? Never thought I hear it from you."

The others begin to giggle and let out a yawn.

"I do admit, his has been one crazy night," Sun says.

"Still, it's probably a good idea to head back home and get some sleep," Twilight says.

Suddenly, Sonata realizes, "You know, in movies and shows like this, there should be a finishing number,"

"A finishing number?" Adagio questions.

"You know, a great song that will finish off our adventure," sonata says.

"I don't know, we already spend all night partying, running from bad guys, and saving the day," Falling Star tiredly replies.

"Aww, think there is a away to listen to one more song before he go home," Sonata says.

Pinkie pops in, and says, "I got just the thing Sonata… Hit it Discord!"

Discord is standing on the stage, and shouts, "You got it!"

Vinyl Scratch throws the microphone to Discord as the music begins to play. Discord catches the microphone, and starts singing.

Discord:

You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me

Hearing the music, some people decide to listen to the music, while some of the citizens decide to head back home for a well deserve rest.

Discord:

When the road looks rough ahead

And you're miles and miles

From your nice warm bed

Rainbow Dash and the others decide to join in to see the last concert before heading home.

Discord:

You just remember what your old pal said

Babe you've got a friend in me

Yeah, you've got a friend in me

Sun looks at the stage to see Discord performing. Sun turns her head to see Wire Wolf is not with them. She looks around to find him. When she turns around, she can see Wire Wolf is at the entrance.

Wire Wolf is looking at the sun and lets out a sigh.

Sun walks over to him, and calmly says, "Hey."

"Hey," Wire Wolf answers.

"How are you feeling?" Sun asks.

"Alright, I guess," Wire Wolf answers.

Sun sighs, "You're still feel bad for what happen?"

"I am. I… I couldn't control myself, I felt like I was in void. Unable to think, unable to feel, and unable to feel. Me biting into you and hearing you call is what snap me out of it. Is what I did the same to Buzz, and you were able to snap me out of it," Wire Wolf says,

He sighs, and adds, "I guess I was afraid if you find how what I really am. You might not want to be with me anymore."

"That sounds silly. Take a look at me, I was a ply from a another world, and the girls love me anyway. It doesn't matter what your past was or who used to be. What matters, is that the past and the present are a part of you. Sure you used to be Wire Wolf, but now you're your own person, you get to choose who you want to be," Sun explains.

"But… your arm?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Hey. I know it was an accident. But I have to admit, your other form is powerful, just like the boy that belongs to," Sun says.

Then Wire Wolf asks, "Do you think… I'll end up seeing them someday."

"It's hard to be certain. But I know that if it does happen someday, you know the the girls and I will always be there for you. Too infinity and beyond," Sun says with a calm smile on her face.

Wire Wolf is rather surprised to hear Sun saying something that Buzz always says, but smiles in reply.

Then the two hold each other's hand, and head back to the show that is on stage. This time the Dazzlings are singing on stage too. The disco ball is lighting up the room with bright white light.

Discord:

And as the years go by

The Dazzlings:

(Years go by)

Wire Wolf wraps his arm around Sun's shoulder, and Sun leans against him. Soon the both smile

Discord:

Our friendship will never die

The Dazzlings:

(Never die)

Discord and The Dazzlings:

You're gonna see it's our destiny

Discord:

You've got a friend in me

The Dazzlings:

(Yes, you do)

Discord:

You've got a friend in me

The Dazzlings:

(That's the truth)

Everyone in the audience continue to dance on the stage.

Discord and The Dazzlings:

You've got a friend in me!

Wire Wolf and Sun smiles as they listen to the music.

Discord slides to the front of the stage on his knees as he sings his last solo.

Discord:

Yeah!

He then winks his right eye with a big smile on his face.

You've Got A Friend in Me (Wheezy's Version) from Toy Story 2


End file.
